


【普羅米亞】If I never love you（加里)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 有強迫行為及暴力描寫微r181211台中新光無料逆轉au
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【普羅米亞】If I never love you（加里)

**Author's Note:**

> 其實本來寫一寫本來又想ㄉㄆ了，還想寫abo，感覺咖哩真的很適合abo ，最後還是選擇不寫abo啦 ~望食用愉快！

里歐沒想過會跟一個燃燒者在一起，在規定的軌道上行進的前半生，和遇到加洛後脫軌的後半生，他有時候回想起來都覺得人生像是一場奇幻的夢境，伊格尼斯曾經問他後悔嗎？他的回答是：「隊長，我後悔啊！每天每天我都在後悔，」他突然笑了「每天每天他會讓我覺得後悔沒有早點遇上他…。」神奇裡的柔和是伊格尼斯從未見過的，他看著長大的孩子獲得了屬於他的幸福。

里歐冷靜的計算自己對上燃燒者首領贏的可能性，他們失算了，燃燒者不知道什麼時候換了首領，隊長先前佈置下來的救火任務被打斷，本來協助捕捉燃燒者的警備隊竟然也因為設備出現問題沒有辦法前來，他穿著露琪亞設計的新裝備單獨的被燃燒者首領用火焰封在一個空間裡，燃燒者的首領大方的把臉露了出來「救火隊的新英雄啊！」他用一種有些輕佻的語調說，里歐握緊了手裡的武器率先揮出，燃燒者首領遊刃有餘的應對著，甚至企圖打碎他的面罩看看機甲內裡的新敵人。

「這是哪裡？」「我叫加洛提莫斯，你呢救火隊花？」「我不是隊花！我有名字！」「哦？那名字說來聽聽？」加洛掐著里歐的下巴抬起他的臉「里歐弗提亞。」里歐用力轉頭甩掉加洛的手，加洛拍了拍他的臉頰「我就用你們救火隊跟古雷佛塞特換燃燒者回來，你別想著逃跑。」加洛站起身「換燃燒者？」里歐本來有些氣憤，卻被加洛口中的換燃燒者震住「你不知道嗎？」加洛重新蹲在里歐面前，輕蔑的口吻足以讓里歐生氣，但是他望進加洛的眼裡卻看見火焰在燃燒「古雷佛塞特抓了很多燃燒者做人體實驗，就算人死了也不在乎，還有啊…。」他看見加洛諷刺的笑容「他可是殺了很多人的燃燒者呢！想不到吧！」

「走開！加洛提莫斯！你不准…啊！」劇烈的疼痛從撕裂的後穴傳來，里歐痛的大聲尖叫，絲毫沒有任何潤滑或準備就被加洛撞入身體，他除了疼痛只感受到了疼痛，他知道加洛的狀態不對，他知道他如果是清醒且理智不會這樣做，但是要他推開他或是打暈他…他卻做不出來，里歐的眼前閃過那天加洛諷刺的笑容，那個時候的加洛…眼神是悲傷的…，他突然環上了加洛的後頸，牙齒狠狠咬上他的肩窩，後穴被動的承受著粗暴的進出，鮮血的潤滑根本不夠，疼痛的感覺持續侵襲著里歐，他用力咬著加洛，滾燙的淚水從眼裡滑落，一路滾上加洛的後背，太痛了，真的太痛太痛了，里歐終於疼的暈了過去。

「對不起，里歐…。」加洛像隻大型犬一樣蹲在床邊，手裡捧著一碗白粥「我就是…就是…，里歐我會負責的！」「不需要。」里歐端過了粥自己喝，「可是！」「加洛你喜歡我嗎？」加洛愣了一下「我不知道…。」加洛站起身坐到床邊的椅子上「古雷佛塞特讓我沒有家了…，這是第二次…。」他無助的把臉埋在手掌上，悶悶的聲音從指縫間傳出「他根本不管你們救火隊的死活，他還抓了剩下所有的燃燒者… ，我離開的時候本來想到實驗室拍下證據可是卻…對不起。」

加洛在里歐和救火隊的協助下揭穿了古雷，最後的普羅米亞燃盡了罪惡，給了世界一個安寧而溫暖的禮物；最終，古雷佛塞特被普羅米亞帶走了，而燃燒者成立了新的城市，就在普羅米波利斯旁，歧視與偏見仍在繼續，但是愛情卻不曾停止，加洛趁機和里歐求了婚，「里歐，我喜歡…不，我愛你，你願意嫁給我嗎？」里歐吻上了加洛的唇「願意，我也愛你，加洛。」  
-END-


End file.
